


Lights Out

by ru_salki99 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, Rape/Non-con References, Romance, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ru_salki99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Dean's cellmate Gordon now dead, he less than eagerly awaits the arrival of his replacement. He just hopes life with Castiel Gaznayev is somewhat more bareable than before</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betad. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Translations by nelka35.

Dean was sat next to his brother on the bleachers when the bus full of newbies rolled up. Sam was deep in conversation with Shurley about some book or other, he wasn’t sure, he zoned out about ten minutes ago, instead watching the goings on of the yard.

It always paid well to pay attention to who was talking to who, who was dealing with each other. Sam hadn’t really understood this at first, but after pissing off the wrong guy one time in the gym, he had quickly learned to pay attention, although it was still Dean who did most of the observing as he was able to do it more subtly than Goliath sat next to him.

Taking a long draw on his cigarette, he watched as the doors to the bus opened and off stepped the first new inmate.

Immediately, all the others in the yard ran over to the fence, wolf whistling and shouting obscenities at the new guys. Dean used to take part, but he hadn’t done that in about six months and wasn’t about to start again, instead staying where he was and assessing them all as no doubt one of them would end up his new cell mate.

He and Sam had first shared when they got there, but after eight months of living on top of each other, they had both lost their patience and started to beat the shit out of each other. After two weeks in the hole, they had been separated, Sam getting put in with Chuck, while he had shared with a couple of different guys neither of them staying longer than a couple of months before he Gordon Walker moved in with him and he’d been sharing with him ever since… well, he’d been sharing with him up until last week.

‘Someone’ had shanked him while he’d been doing his job in the mail room, sorting through the outgoing mail. Had Dean not been in the middle of being escorted from his cell to his job in the auto shop, he knew he would’ve got the blame for it. As it was, he didn’t know who it was… although, Sam had been acting pretty weird after it, weirder than usual that is. Dean hoped he hadn’t killed him, hoped he hadn’t been so stupid as to risk throwing away the rest of his life, but if he did, he was eternally grateful.

Life with Gordon had been somewhat… unpleasant to say the least. So yeah, he was extremely thankful to whoever had killed him.

But of course, now there was an empty bed in his cell, it meant it he would be getting someone new in there. But with it being his cell first and foremost, he had the upper hand and should be able to assert his authority on the new guys… well, some of them. Especially if it was their first time in prison, if it was some huge guy like the colossus that was leading the pack, he might have a bit more trouble.

Sam had tried to get himself put back in with him, but the guards had refused after what had happened last time, so now they waited to see what the new guy was like.

“Hey I know that guy,” Chuck said.

“What guy?” Sam asked him.

“The little guy at the end.”

They all turned to look at the guy at the end of the chain, he was rather short, pale, kind scrawny and had scruffy black hair. He was wearing a very smart suit, looked real expensive. Not to mention he was real pretty so he was getting a lot of attention from some of the other inmates. But all in all, there wasn’t anything particularly different about him. Apart from one thing. Where all the other inmates who were coming in had their heads bowed, looking at the ground, he was holding his high, looking out over the yard, keen eyes taking everything and everyone in. Oh yeah, he’d definitely been in prison before.

“Christ,” Chuck blurted out.

“What?” Dean asked, only taking his eyes off ‘the Little Guy’ for a second or two, “What is it?”

“I remember where I recognise him from,” Chuck said, “You remember that book I did about that spy who tried to infiltrate the Russian mafia?”

“Your best seller?” Sam asked, “How could we forget, you only talk about it all the time.”

“Whatever,” Chuck said with a roll of his eyes, “Well I did a little research, talked to a couple of guys who were members of said mafia, and well… he’s the heir to the Gaznayev family throne.”

“He’s Russian mafia?” Sam asked, while Dean paled a little.

He’d met some of the Russian mafia guys before, most of them being inmates and so were a extra crazy on top of the normal ‘little crazy’, and if the way this guy was eyeballing everyone, he was definitely unhinged.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Yard time had finished about a half hour ago, and Dean had another ninety minutes to go before he was due at the auto shop. And so, he had hopped up onto his bunk and had started to read his book, one that Sam had recommended. Dean had never been big on reading, but he was in here for eight years minimum and he had only done eighteen months of that, so he figured he had to do something to pass the time.

As the cell door was unlocked, he peaked over the top of his book, watching as the door was pulled open.

“Winchester, meet your new best friend Gaznayev.”

 _Shit!_ Dean thought to himself as he sat up, _Just my fucking luck!_

“Gaznayev, meet Winchester.”

As he stepped in to the cell, carrying his pillow, his sheets and his bare essentials, Gaznayev looked up at Dean and gave him a small nod. Not knowing what else to do, Dean just nodded back.

“Look at that,” the guard said, “You two are getting on like a house on fire already,” he added before stepping out and slamming the door shut, “Work duty in ninety fellas,” he shouted through the peep hole before disappearing down the corridor to the guard station.

As Gaznayev bent down to begin making up his bed, Dean jumped down off of his, leaning against the lockers as he watched long fingers work their way over the mattress expertly, making rather quick work of it.

“Dean,” Dean said, cursing himself internally as he did so.

“Excuse me?” Gaznayev asked as he looked over his shoulder at him.

“My name,” Dean explained, “Winchester’s my surname… you can call me that if you want but I prefer Dean.”

“Oh. Right,” Gaznayev said, “Well in that case you can call me Castiel.”

Dean couldn’t help but stare, this guy, the heir to some Russian mafia’s family fortune, was talking at him in an American accent. And now he was smiling at him.

“You were expecting a Russian accent I take it?”

“Um… yeah, sorry.”

“No need,” he said as he stood up and rolled up his sleeves, revealing arms covered in what looked like religious tattoos, “I get that a lot.”

“And here I thought I was special,” Dean joked, “So uh… how long you in for?” he asked, knowing better than to actually ask what his crime was.

Castiel frowned, “Unless my lawyer discovers some miracle, thirty years.”

“Shit.”

Castiel shrugged, “You?”

“Uh, I got twelve.”

“Not bad,” Castiel said with a nod, “Drugs or cars?”

“A bit of both,” Dean told him, leaving out the assault and battery that had ultimately gotten he and Sam arrested in the first place... the rest of it was just outstanding warrants from when they were teenagers. They’d been lucky actually, to not get charged with anything until then, it was just dumb luck that those fuckers had known where they’d been staying and told the damn cops.

Castiel continued to make up his bed before turning to the lockers and putting his spare set of work clothes inside.

“So look,” Dean said, “We’re obviously gonna be in here with each other for a while and my last cellmate was a right dick…”

“What happened to him?” Castiel interrupted.

“Oh uh, shanked.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow at him curiously, making Dean flush a little.

“Anyway, I’m tired of all the bullshit and I’m sure you don’t want to spend every waking hour in here on edge cause we don’t get on. So how about we agree to just, get along? Make life easier for both of us?”

Castiel tiled his head to the side, thinking about it for a moment before nodding, “Sure,” he said, holding out his hand for Dean to shake.

Slightly relieved, Dean gave a small smile before reaching out and shaking his hand.

“Just don’t talk to me outside of here.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“You do know who I am right?” Castiel asked.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah I do,” Dean said.

“Well then you understand that I have to establish myself first before I can be seen socialising with people out with my family.”

“Right, right,” Dean said, “Fair enough.”

Dean stepped past him and pulled himself back up onto his bed, aware of Castiel’s eyes following him. But instead of saying anything to him, he just turned and carried on his task of getting settled in.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean was already sat down at their table with Bobby and Ash when Chuck and Sam came and sat down next to them.

“So?” Sam asked, “Who did you get?”

“Who do you think?” Dean asked, “The Russian.”

Sam and Chuck looked over to where the Russians usually sat, noticing that Dean’s new cellmate seemed to be the centre of attention, hardly able to eat his meal as he had to keep standing up to shake hands and greet men he probably hadn’t seen for a few years.

They were all of course speaking in Russian so they couldn’t exactly understand what they were talking about, but when one of them asked something, and Castiel answered by jerking his head in their direction, Dean could only guess that he was telling them that he was his new cellmate.

Dean pretended to concentrate on his meal, only watching them out of the corner of his eye, but he saw clearly as Gabriel Litvak leaned over to whisper something in Castiel’s ear, pointing in his direction.

Castiel whipped his head round to stare at Dean, a look of utter surprise on his face while Litvak said something else to him before laughing. And Castiel… laughed with him.

“Shit,” Dean hissed.

“What?” Bobby asked.

“I think my new cellmate has just been informed of my reputation,” he said as he pushed his dinner tray away from himself and started to bang his head on the table.

“Hey, come on now,” Sam said, pushing him back up to sit, “It might not be that bad.”

“Yeah, you never know. You might not be his type,” Ash told him, deadly serious as he chomped on his potatoes.

“You know what,” Dean said, “I don’t give a fuck if he is Russian mafia or not, I am not taking anymore shit like that off of anyone.”

“That’s the spirit,” Chuck said as he patted him on the shoulder, “Now eat your food. You won’t get anything else until morning.”

“Just be careful,” Bobby said a moment later, “Don’t do anything that’s gonna add to your time here.”

“Yeah I know Bobby,” Dean said with a sigh and pulled his tray back towards him, trying not to look up, as he knew Castiel was watching him again with those cool blue eyes of his.

After they had finished their ‘food’, Dean walked with Sam back to the cell block.

“Look, you’re bigger than him Dean,” Sam said, “If he tries anything…”

“Yeah, yeah. I know,” Dean said, “Just… I’ll see you in the morning.”

Sam nodded and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze before heading into his cell. Dean was a bit further down the corridor and so he kept walking, ignoring all the cat calls and wolf whistles sent his way. It really wasn’t doing anything for his self esteem, instead making him feel worse than he already did.

When he stepped inside the cell, Castiel was already there, lying on his bed reading some kind Russian magazine. Dean didn’t ask what though, instead just jumping up onto his bunk and staring up at the ceiling.

Five minutes later and the door swung shut, locking them in for the night.

Dean didn’t say anything, hoping that if he avoided all conversation that it would never come up. Unfortunately though, after a few minutes of silence Castiel stood up so that he was standing by his head.

“So my comrades told me you were Gordon Walker’s prag. That true?”

“Fuck you!” Dean spat as he sat up, “I ain’t no one’s prag!”

Castiel raised his hands in surrender, “Hey, I’m not looking for a fight here,” he said as Dean jumped down to stand opposite him, “I just want to know the facts.”

Dean huffed, placing his hands on his hips, “Yeah okay. Gordon took a couple of liberties. It’s not something I wanna talk about and it’s not something I plan on letting happen again,” he told him before folding his arms over his chest defensively.

“Right,” Castiel nodded, “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

Dean just continued to stare at him, clenching his jaw tightly as his face flushed in annoyance.

“I’m not…” Castiel begun, before rethinking what he was going to say, “I’m not interested in that kind of thing?”

“Really?” Dean asked, “Cause you seemed to be having a good laugh about it with your buddies at dinner.”

“Well yeah,” Castiel said with a slight roll of his eyes, “What else am I supposed to do?”

Dean didn’t answer him though, he didn’t know what to say, and to be honest he was still kind of wanting to know where Castiel was taking this.

“Look, if I tell you something, can I trust you not to tell anyone else? Not even your brother.”

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise, “Um… well it depends what it is.”

“The guy I killed,” he started, “I did it cause unless I paid him fifty thousand dollars a month for the rest of his life, he was going to tell my father that I had been fucking him for the past six months.”

“What?” Dean asked in absolute surprise.

“When he came to collect his first payment, I blew him then I slit his throat,” Castiel said with a shrug, “My family still don’t know that I’m… that I’m that way inclined. They just think he owed me money.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Dean asked him.

“Honestly?” Castiel asked him, “I have no idea. But you have my permission, that if I ever try to force you to do anything you don’t want to do, you can tell anyone you want about why I killed him. Okay?”

Dean nodded, “Sure, okay.”

“Excellent,” Castiel said as he sat back down on his bed, “Oh and if we ever did fuck, you’d be the one doing the fucking. Not the other way round.”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“So, everything’s okay?” Sam asked him a few days later.

“Yeah Sammy,” Dean nodded, “For the last time, everything’s fine.”

They were out in the yard again today. There was a cold chill in the air, so for once Dean would’ve gladly given up his yard time for staying warm. Especially since their usual spot was in direct line of a brutally cold wind.

“He still hasn’t tried anything at all?” Sam asked as he pulled his jacket round him tighter, glancing over towards the Russians.

Dean sighed and took a draw on his cigarette before answering, “I’ve already told you, he asked me if it was true. I said yes and then that was it.”

Sam shook his head in disbelief, “I don’t trust him. No one finds out that kind of thing and just drops it.”

“Would you rather I made something up?” Dean asked him, “Give you a little bit more drama?”

“No I just…”

“Hey Winchester.”

Dean and Sam both looked up to see Ruby, the resident queen, make his way over to him. His real name was Ruben, but he insisted on being called Ruby instead, Dean had started talking to him the first time he’d got sent to the hospital wing after Gordon had moved into his cell. He had been in there for the same reason and they had become strange, but close friends.

“Hey sweetheart, how’s it goin?” Dean asked him, making Sam roll his eyes.

“Not bad,” Ruby told him, “Me and the girls were just wondering about your new boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Dean hissed.

“Really? Cause he is kinda cute,” Ruby said, “You know, for a Russian.”

“Really,” Dean said, “Now was there anything else?”

“No,” Ruby smiled as he leaned over and stole his cigarette, taking a puff before handing it back, “Just watch your back. You’re a very pretty boy Dean, lots of the thugs in here wouldn’t mind getting a piece of you.”

Dean nodded, “Thanks Ruby.”

“Pleasure,” Ruby said before walking past him, but as he headed past Sam, he reached out and stroked a hand through Sam’s hair, winking down at him as he did so, “Looking good Sam.”

Dean grinned as he walked away, “Dude, you should totally tap that,” he said.

“What?” Sam asked in surprise, “Are you crazy?”

“Oh come on, she’s totally into you. And you could totally do with getting laid.”

“Uh, she is a he and I’m just fine thank you.”

“Sammy, you’re in here for another six years at least. If you’ve got an outlet, a willing outlet, you should totally take advantage.”

Sam rolled his eyes and turned away from him to start talking to Chuck. As Dean smiled to himself, he couldn’t help but look over the rest of the yard, noticing that there were a few more eyes on him than usual. Something that made him feel uneasy, very uneasy indeed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Who was that you were talking to today?” Castiel asked as Dean put away his clean laundry.

“Who Lurch? That’s my brother Sam. Why?”

Castiel smiled, “I was actually talking about the fag.”

Dean frowned, “You know, for someone who admits to being a fag themselves, you’re not exactly accepting of your own kind.”

Castiel stared up at him from his bed, but Dean was sure he could see amusement in his eyes.

“That’s Ruby. She’s pretty cool. If she wasn’t so interested in Sammy, I’d tell you to watch out. Can’t say the same for her girlfriends though.”

“So you’re not fucking her?” Castiel asked as he sat himself up.

“No. Why? Would it matter if I was?”

Castiel shrugged, “No. I was just curious.”

Dean turned back round and continued to fold what was left of his laundry while Castiel turned back to his book. But after a moment, Castiel spoke again.

“My cousin Rafael asked me today if he could have you.”

Dean turned to stare at him, “What?”

Castiel shrugged, “His bitch got parole a couple of weeks ago. And from what Gordon said… well, needless to say, he’s not the only guy in here that wants you.”

Dean sighed and sat down on the small stool they had in there, sitting across from Castiel, “Yeah, Ruby said the same thing,” he said, “So what did you say?”

“Nothing. I broke his nose,” Castiel said with a shrug.

Dean stared at him in disbelief.

“They all think I’m fucking you already anyway, hence why he asked my permission.”

“They think… why? What did you say?”

“I didn’t say anything,” Castiel said with a shake of his head, “They simply implied the other day that I would be able to make good use of you, and when they asked me how my night was, well… I just smiled.”

“You’re a dick!” Dean told him as he jumped to his feet.

“Hey,” Castiel said as he jumped up too, “I’ve just stopped a whole section of this prison from even looking at you never mind trying to fuck you. Show a little gratitude!”

“I didn’t ask you for any favours,” Dean told him, “I can take care of myself.”

“Clearly!”

“Trouble in paradise boys?” the guard asked as he pulled open the peep hole.

“Shove it Zachariah.”

“We’re fine Sir,” Castiel said, laying a hand on Dean’s arm.

Zachariah looked down at the hand then back at Dean and grinned, “Keep it down,” he warned, “Some of us are trying to have an afternoon nap and we can’t do it with all the racket you two are making.”

And with that the peep hole was slammed shut, leaving Dean and Castiel on their own again. Dean pulled his arm back and jumped up onto his bunk, immediately turning to face the wall away from him.

He heard Castiel sigh before the bunk below him creaked under the weight of him. He knew the guy was probably just trying to help him some, but he really didn’t need it. He was just going to make things worse if he kept on acting the way he was.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Over the next few weeks, life more or less carried on as usual. Shower, breakfast, yard time, work, lunch, afternoon rec time, cell, dinner, cell, lights out. It was extremely monotonous, but at least Dean didn’t have to add ‘blow job’ or ‘fuck’ to that list, which was really nice.

Castiel more or less kept to himself now, avoiding speaking with Dean as much as he could. Dean didn’t mind though. They had an understanding to leave each other alone and they’d get on fine, and as far as Dean could tell, Castiel had stopped telling others that he owned Dean now, which was a welcome relief.

It had been over a month since Gordon had died, a month of no longer dreading lights out, or taking a shower in the morning. It was bliss. But of course it was short lived.

He was on work duty when it happened.

Head inside the hood of a 1967 Chevy Impala (his dream car), his body froze when he felt a large hand on his lower back.

“Are you going to struggle Dean?” a disturbingly happy voice said from behind him.

Alistair.

“You better get your hands the fuck off of me,” Dean hissed over his shoulder.

“Or what?” Alistair asked as he trailed his hand round to Dean’s front and begun to pop open the buttons on his overalls.

“Or I swear you’ll meet the same end that Walker did,” Dean told him, trying not to panic too much.

But when Alistair laughed, joined by the sound of three others, Dean knew he had no chance of fighting him off, or at least doing it successfully.

“Come on now,” Alistair said as his hand slid inside his overalls, “Be a good boy for Daddy.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

A forty five minutes later, Dean limped down the corridor towards his cell, thankful that Sam’s door was already shut tight so he couldn’t see him. Zachariah opened his cell for him, looking him over curiously.

“You need to go to the med block?” he asked him.

“No sir,” Dean told him.

Frowning a little, but not arguing, Zachariah stood back and let Dean walk past him and inside before locking the door.

As soon as it was closed Dean collapsed down onto the floor, curling his knees up to his chest and burying his face in his knees as he hid his tears.

“Dean?” Castiel asked as he came over to him, “Dean, what happened?”

“What do you think?” Dean asked as he looked up at him through tear stained eyes.

Castiel bit his lip, “Who did it?” he asked.

“Doesn’t matter,” Dean said, “Can’t go back in time and stop him.”

Sighing, Castiel knelt down and took his face in his hands, “You want to go to the hospital?” he asked him.

Dean shook his head, “I just want to sleep,” he said.

“Sure,” Castiel nodded, “Let’s just get you cleaned up first.”

Dean let Castiel pull him to his feet and sit him down on his bunk before he began to help him out of his dirty overalls. He was very surprised at just how tender he was, how those long fingers of his, while strong enough to hold Dean up, were also very gentle.

Once he had managed to strip Dean down to his underwear, he picked up his wash cloth, ran it under the warm water before softly cleaning away the dirt and dried blood from his body.

Dean watched him closely, watched as he frowned at the sight of the finger shaped bruises that covered his body, before putting a couple of band aids on the few abrasions that had actually broken the skin.

“Dean?” Castiel said softly, “Do you want me to carry on?” he asked, gesturing to Dean’s underwear.

“I can do it,” Dean said as he took the wash cloth from him before struggling to stand up.

But Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder, holding him in place, “Let me,” he said, pushing him back gently.

Dean didn’t fight him, he didn’t have the energy to and so instead rolled onto his side, his back facing Castiel and pushed his underwear off his hips so that Castiel could clean him up.

As he felt the first touch of the damp cloth, he let his eyes fall closed, tears falling freely from them as his body shuddered in a sob. He heard Castiel tut lightly, but made no comment as he really didn’t know what to say.

“You sure you don’t want to tell me who did this to you?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah,” Dean said, “Thanks.”

Castiel sighed, “Sure, okay,” he said before he helped Dean pull his underwear back up.

Dean rolled over onto his back and pushed himself up to sit as Castiel went to his locker and pulled out a spare set of clothes for him. He helped him pull on the sweat pants, and then the tank top before gently stroking his hand through his hair, much in the same way a lover would, and Dean, although slightly confused, was just too tired to try and think about what it might mean, and why Castiel was helping him.

“Here,” Castiel said as he held out two pills, “Take these.”

“What are they?” Dean asked.

“Pain killers,” Castiel explained, “Should knock you out for a few hours too.”

Dean knew he really shouldn’t take something from strange Russian dudes, but he was past caring and so took them gratefully.

“You can sleep in my bunk,” Castiel said as he pulled the blanket back and forced Dean to lie down before he sat on the edge next to him.

Dean curled up on his side, facing him. Castiel took hold of one of his hands with his own, before gently stroking his hand through his hair again. And it was with that feeling, the soft caressing his head, that Dean fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A half hour later, and the cell door unlocked, letting the inmates out for lunch. Castiel had been sitting next to Dean, watching him sleep the whole time and was reluctant to leave him, but knew he had to in order to deal with this current situation.

Sighing, he stood up and headed out of his cell, not even bothering to pull his over shirt on to cover his tattoos as he normally would, instead just wearing his tank top.

“Where’s your cellmate?” Zachariah asked as he made to head through the gates.

“He’s not feeling too good,” Castiel told him, “He’s decided to lie down for a bit.”

Zachariah didn’t question that, instead just nodding and letting him carry on his way. But Sam Winchester was a different story. He used his superior strength to push past the others to get to Castiel.

“Is Dean okay?” he asked.

Castiel raised his eyebrow at him.

“Oh, I’m Sam. His brother.”

Castiel nodded, “I know who you are,” he said, “And no. He’s not okay.”

“If you hurt him…”

“I didn’t do anything of the sort,” Castiel told him, his voice level and so calm that he knew that it would freak Sam out a little, “He came back from work duty a little worse for wear, however, he refuses to tell me who the culprit was, so there is little more I can do about that…”

Just as he finished, he trailed off as the sound of a couple of other inmates laughing hit his ears.

“I swear, if Walker were still alive, I’d buy him a beer. He taught that prag well…”

Castiel stared at the four men. He didn’t recognise any of them.

“Who is that?” Castiel asked Sam.

“Oh that’s Alistair,” he said, “He runs the auto shop… you don’t think he…”

“I guess I’ll find out,” Castiel said as he picked up his tray and went to stand in line.

He watched Alistair and the others his entire way down the line, even while he sat down to eat his lunch, ignoring his friends.

“Are you listening to me?” his uncle Mikhail asked him as he hit him on the back of the head, “What is wrong with you?”

“I want to transfer to auto shop,” he said suddenly.

“What?”

“I want to transfer from the barbers to the auto shop,” he repeated.

“Why?” Mikhail asked in confusion.

Castiel glanced over to Alistair, “He touched my property,” he said before he stood up and made his way over to Alistair.

As he had his back to him, Alistair never noticed him coming, but his friends did. And while they didn’t exactly freeze in terror, they all stopped talking and watched his approach.

When he got to their table, Castiel leaned over Alistair to talk quietly into his ear, “I hear you fucked Dean Winchester,” he said, the crucifix hanging round his neck bumping off the side of Alistair’s head, making him twitch slightly.

“Did you now?” Alistair asked, “Can’t imagine why you’d hear something like that.”

“That’s exactly what I thought,” Castiel said, “Cause everyone knows he belongs to me now. And well, I don’t like to share.”

“Never saw your mark on him,” one of Alistair’s cronies blurted out, making both Castiel and Alistair look up at him slowly.

“That right?” Castiel asked, smiling slightly before tilting his head back towards Alistair, “Watch your back,” he told him, slapping him right between the shoulder blades, “It’s just ripe for a flaying.”

And with that Castiel stalked back to his table, leaning heavily on it as he stared down at his uncle, “Get me in that auto shop,” he told him before picking up his pre-packed sandwich for Dean and made his way back to his cell.

Sam had sat with Chuck and the others and watched as Castiel had stood up, rage evident in his eyes as he made his way over to Alistair.

At first glance, you wouldn’t think much of Castiel, he was small, thin and too pretty to pose much of a threat, but then there were the tattoos that went up both arms to his neck, and the way he held himself that gave off a very strong signal that he was not to be messed with.

He could tell by his posture as he leaned over Alistair, that Castiel was threatening him. And that whatever he had said had scared Alistair, something that wasn’t easy, before going back to his table and barking something in Russian.

“You know,” Ruby said as he sat down next to him, “As pretty as that boy is, he is one scary fucker.”

Sam nodded, “Yeah,” he said, ignoring how he helped himself to his apple, “That’s exactly what I was thinking.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Castiel was sat on the stool, reading the book Dean had let him borrow, keeping half an eye on the sleeping form of his cellmate when a shadow fell on their open door. It was rec time at the moment, and so prisoners were free to move about the cell block as they wanted to. So he wasn’t very surprised when he looked up and saw Sam Winchester standing, staring at his brother’s beaten body.

“Shit,” he said as he stepped inside, “Shouldn’t he go see a doctor or something?”

Castiel shrugged, “He didn’t want to,” he said, “He doesn’t actually have many bad injuries, just some bad bruises. And I took care of the rest,” he added before turning back to his book.

“He let you help clean him up?” Sam asked in surprise.

Castiel looked back up at him, “Yeah. Why?”

“Well it’s just… he’s never let anyone… ever since the first time, he doesn’t like anyone touching him. Not even me.”

Castiel turned and looked at Dean and shrugged again. He wasn’t strictly comfortable with Sam just standing there but he understood that he was worried about his brother so he wasn’t going to make him leave.

“So what are you going to do?” Sam asked after a few moments of silence.

“About?” Castiel asked, not looking up.

“Um… Alistair,” Sam explained, “I saw you talking to him.”

“Well I’m not gonna shank him that’s for sure,” Castiel dead panned.

“What?” Sam asked, before shifting nervously.

Castiel smiled up at him, “Relax. I’m not gonna turn you in for looking after your brother,” he said, “That would be kind of hypocritical of me.”

Sam frowned but didn’t question him on that, knowing that it would be best if he didn’t.

“Look, he’s not going to wake up for a while yet, the pain killers I gave him…”

“Castiel.”

Castiel looked up to see his idiot cousin (the one who had been interested in Dean) standing at his door way, “What the fuck Rafael?” he snapped, instantly switching from the half friendly guy he had been two seconds ago, to scary, intimidating guy, “Can’t you see I’m having a conversation?”

Rafael looked from Castiel to Sam then back to Castiel, his eyes flicking over Dean ever so briefly.

“Sorry, I uh…”

“ _Chego tebe_?” Castiel snapped at him.

“ _Diadia Mikhail hochet s toboi pogovorit'_.”

“ _Skazhi emu, chto ia zaniat, i pogovoriu s nim za uzhinom,_ ” Castiel told him as he sat back down.

“ _On govorit, chto nuzhno speshit'. Eto o tvoiom druge zdes',_ ” Rafael said as he pointed to Dean.

Castiel looked down at him, before standing back up, throwing his book onto Dean’s bunk.

“It would not be advisable to leave him alone,” Castiel said to Sam as he followed Rafael out of his cell. He gave him a hard push before muttering something else in Russian that Sam could only assume was an insult.

When he was gone he sat down on the small stool and looked at Dean, heaving a sigh as he did so.

He had no idea how these guys were able to over power his brother. He was strong and an excellent fighter, not to mention that he was particularly violent, hence their reason for being here, but they just… these men somehow managed to still force themselves on him.

He supposed he should count himself lucky that the most he’d ever been subjected to was a couple of gropes in the shower before Dean stepped in, stopping it from going any further. Dean always protected him from these things… shit. He really hoped Dean wasn’t sacrificing himself to keep him safe. He’d kill him himself if that were true.

“Dean, you’re a fucking idiot,” he said as he slumped back against the wall, awaiting Castiel’s return.

TBC

RUSSIAN  
 ** _Chego tebe?_** – what do you need?  
 ** _Diadia Rafeal hochet s toboi pogovorit_** ' – Uncle Raphael wants to speak with you.  
 ** _Skazhi emu, chto ia zaniat, i pogovoriu s nim za uzhinom_** – Tell him I am busy and that I will speak with him at dinner.  
 ** _On govorit, chto nuzhno speshit'. Eto o tvoiom druge zdes'_** \- He says it's urgent. It's about your friend here


	3. Chapter 3

Dean had hobbled in to the cafeteria alongside Castiel, feeling somewhat embarrassed to have him be his bodyguard, but at the same time, slightly relieved.

He could see not only Alistair looking over at him, but a lot of the other inmates too, word having spread quickly about what had happened. Luckily though, nobody was making any comments, all of them far too wary of Castiel to be so fool hardy.

“These lines usually work better when you keep moving,” Castiel said to him, his eyes sparkling slightly in amusement.

“Right,” Dean nodded as he limped forward, tensing only a little when Castiel put a gentle hand on his lower back to guide him.

He could see Sam sitting at their table watching him, his eyes a mixture of sympathy and anger. Castiel had told him how he had sat with him during rec time while he had dealt with some business. He didn’t ask what business that was, didn’t really want to know if he was honest, but the news that Sam had sat with him made his heart warm slightly, helped him gain the courage to come to dinner.

As he made his way towards the food, he held up his tray with his good hand (he was sure he’d broken a couple of fingers on the other one) and took all that was on offer, even if he didn’t feel hungry at all.

He then waited for Castiel who led him over to the Russian’s table.

As he walked past Sam, Chuck, Ash and Bobby, they all looked at him with a confused frown but Dean just shook his head and followed Castiel, although he was slightly surprised to see Ruby sitting in Dean’s usual seat next to Sam. He’d have to ask him about that later. In the meantime, he had to stick by Castiel, and did so by standing to the side as Castiel sat down at the table.

For a moment, no one said anything, didn’t even look up at him, but then Castiel looked over his shoulder and realised he was still standing, and that’s when he noticed that there were no seats available at the moment.

“Get up,” he said to one of the younger ones.

“Mr Graznayev…”

“I said get up,” Castiel told him again, his voice flat and cold and leaving no space for argument.

Huffing, the young Russian stood, grabbed his tray and stormed off, muttering some Russian profanity under his breath as he did so.

“Sit,” Castiel then said to Dean who nodded and sat himself down as quickly as his aching body would let him.

He was aware of not only Castiel watching him, but the rest of the Russians too, however, Castiel said he had talked about this with his uncle and that it would be fine and so he picked up his spork and began to eat the mush that was on tonight’s menu. Everyone else soon went back to their food, Castiel included.

However, when Dean reached forward and tried to open the straw for his juice box, he realised it was going to be a little bit tricky with just one working hand. He was about to start using his teeth when Castiel took it off him, tore open the straw and stuck it in for him before handing it back, without saying one word.

Uncle Mikhail looked up then.

“ _Chto ty tvorish' tut_?” Mikhail asked Castiel.

“ _Na chto eto pohozhe_?” Castiel asked back.

“ _Poostorozhnei. Ty ne hochesh', chtoby liudi tebia ne tak poniali,_ ” Mikhail warned him.

“ _Da, ia pomniu, spasibo_ ,” Castiel said with a roll of his eyes, making Mikhail sigh at him.

“ _Ia tebe eto govoriu tol'ko potomu, chto eto tvoio delo smotret' za nim, a moio - prismatrivat' za toboi._ ”

Castiel nodded slightly, knowing that to be true. His father would kill Mikhail should anything happen to Castiel while under his care.

The rest of dinner was uneventful, Dean trying to eat as much as he could while the Russians all talked to each other in… well, Russian. It meant that he was able to ignore them easily though, and he knew that if they had been talking about him, at least in a bad way, then Castiel would’ve stepped in. Or at least, he hoped so.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When the lights came back on, it took Dean a moment to get his bearings before he remembered that he was sleeping in Castiel’s bunk and that Castiel was in his.

He lay for a moment, letting himself wake up slowly, trying to ignore the dull ache in his body as Castiel jumped down from above.

“How did you sleep?” Castiel asked as he went to relieve himself in the toilet bowl.

“Like a baby,” Dean said as he pushed himself up, “Those pills you gave me are awesome man.”

Castiel smiled slightly, “Yeah, and highly addictive,” he said, “Just as well I don’t have any more to give you.”

Dean nodded at that before yawning, just as the peep hole was pulled open and the guard gave them both a good look, making sure they were both still there. He soon left though and as Dean pushed himself up to relieve himself, they heard the doors unlocking.

“So I was thinking,” Castiel said as he stepped out of his sleep pants and wrapped a towel round his waist instead, “We should probably shower before it gets too busy.”

Dean stared at him for a moment, “Dude, I appreciate everything you’ve done for me and all, but I’m not showering with you.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow at him, “I wasn’t suggesting we shower together, just at the same time. It wouldn’t look very good if I was to let you go into the showers without me, especially after how possessive I was of you last night at dinner.”

Dean looked down at the floor, knowing that Castiel was right. And so, reluctantly, he stripped down, grabbed his towel and let Castiel lead him towards the showers.

He met Sam on the way there, and while Castiel walked in front, Dean pulled back to talk to his brother.

“You okay?” Sam asked him.

“Yeah Sam, I’m alright,” Dean nodded, “Cas seems to have a plan, but he’s not very big on details.”

“First off, where did Cas come from? And secondly, what do you mean by a plan?” Sam asked, “If you’re talking about letting people think you’re his bitch, then sure that’s a plan.”

Dean ignored him, not having the energy to argue so instead changed the subject, “So what’s with you and Ruby?”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, taken a little by surprise.

“She was sitting with you at dinner,” Dean said, “You actually gonna take my advice for once?”

Sam sighed, “She’s just a friend Dean, and well in here, we need as many friends as we can get.”

Dean snorted in amusement, “Yeah right, I bet you a packet of smokes that you’re screwing each other before the end of the week.”

Sam rolled his eyes as they stepped inside the shower room.

As Dean hung up his towel, he noticed that Castiel had already stepped under the spray of his shower, the water making the tattoos of angel wings on his back glisten, making them look like actual wings. It was kind of mesmerising.

“Dude, your drooling,” Sam joked as he walked past him and under the spray of his own shower.

Dean huffed and went to stand under the one in between them both. Having both of them on either side of him, he actually felt rather safe for a change, and so relaxed, letting the warm spray soothe his aching muscles.

As he lathered up, he noticed that Castiel had turned, facing out the way. He raised an eyebrow at him and looked over his shoulder to see what he was staring at. One of Alistair’s goons, one of the ones who had been there in the auto shop, had just walked in.

Dean stiffened a little, but from the deadly, unblinking stare that Castiel was bestowing upon the guy, he knew that nothing was likely to happen. In fact, the guy probably had the quickest shower of his life, barely washing before heading to the sinks.

“I’m going to shave,” Castiel said to him before turning off his shower and following the guy.

“Dude, you think he’s gonna do something?” Sam asked.

Dean shrugged, “I have no idea,” he told him before turning back round and continuing to shower.

When he and Sam had finished, they started to make their way towards the sinks to shave themselves, although, with the bruises on his face, Dean had decided to forego that this morning and was intending on just heading back to the cell.

But when he saw Castiel there, still shaving, taking his time while watching the other inmates in the mirror, he thought it would probably be best if he waited for him instead.

The guy from the showers was gone, obviously having decided not to bother shaving this morning, but one of the others had just walked in. He obviously didn’t see Castiel, or was suicidal, as he immediately stalked up to Dean and grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head back as he growled in his ear.

“You’re looking pretty today Winchester,” he hissed, “Might just take another…”

But whatever else he was going to say, was cut off as Castiel grabbed him and threw him face first into a mirror, not only smashing the glass, but smashing his face.

“I told you before,” Castiel said, “That’s my property.”

Castiel hit his face off the mirror once more, making some of the broken glass embed itself in his skin, and actually knocking the guy out.

Dean watched in absolute shock, as did everyone else who was in there. Castiel, was not only half the size of this guy, but was still only wearing a towel, and half of his face was covered in shaving foam.

Castiel then let him crumple to the floor in a heap before stepping over him, back to his sink and continued shaving, humming happily to himself as if nothing had happened.

“You should go back to the cell,” Castiel said to him eventually, “Wait for me there.”

“Uh, sure Cas,” Dean nodded, before making his way out of there as quick as possible, Sam hot on his heels.

Sam quickly darted into his own cell to put on some clothes, ignoring Chuck’s confused look before darting back out and up to Dean’s.

“What the hell was that?” he asked as Dean pulled on his tank top, hissing a little at the pain.

“Hell if I know, but remind me never to piss him off.”

“He’s pretty scary Dean, kinda crazy too. You sure he doesn’t have some ulterior motive?” Sam asked, “I mean, we still don’t even know what he’s in with. Chuck heard that he cut up some guy’s body or something…”

“He didn’t cut him up,” Dean told him as he stood up and pulled on his pants, “He just killed him.”

“Oh, so that makes it alright then?” Sam asked.

“Sammy…”

“I’m just saying Dean. Why do you trust him so much?”

Dean sighed, “I dunno. Me and Cas, we just…”

“And what’s with the nickname? Seriously? Anyone would think that you actually are fucking him.”

Dean stepped forward until he was face to face with Sam, “And if I was?” he asked, “What difference would it make? I mean, would it really bother you that after everything, I was maybe getting a little pleasure?”

Sam took a step back, “Are you serious?”

“No I’m not serious,” Dean spat, “Really Sam. Get a grip on reality here.”

Sighing, Sam ran a hand through his hair, “Just be careful okay.”

Dean nodded, but didn’t reply as Castiel stepped into the cell then. He didn’t say anything, just glanced at both Dean and Sam before going to put his toiletry bag away. And then he dropped his towel, standing there unashamedly, showing off that extremely slim, toned and tattooed body of his, letting them see just how far down the tips of those angel wings went, and Dean couldn’t help but swallow rather audibly.

Sam however, shifted uncomfortably, averting his eyes from Castiel to look at Dean, “You sitting with us at breakfast?”

“Um…” he said, glancing over at Castiel who, for all intents and purposes, was acting as if he hadn’t heard them, “I think I should keep sitting with Cas for the next few days. I’ll see you out in the yard though.”

Sam nodded, “Fine. See you then.”

When he was gone, Dean turned back to Castiel’s bunk and picked up his damp towel from it, throwing it in the laundry before bending down to make the bed. He was just tucking in the top blanket when he felt Cas put a hand on his lower back, his groin hitting off the back of his legs.

Dean jumped so high he hit the top of his head off the bunk above him.

“Fuck,” he hissed as he grabbed it.

“My apologies,” Castiel said, “I was merely trying to squeeze past you. I wasn’t…”

“Yeah, yeah I know,” Dean said as he sat down on the edge of the bunk and felt the fast growing bump on his head.

Castiel quickly pulled on some underwear before standing in front of Dean and taking his head into his hand to make sure he hadn’t cut himself. Dean tried not to notice just how close his face was to Castiel’s crotch, especially since Castiel liked to wear rather tight underwear.

“So uh, what you did in the showers…” Dean began.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Castiel said quietly.

“Well, thanks anyway. It’s uh… it’s appreciated,” he said as he tilted his head back to look up at him.

Castiel cupped his chin gently, while running his fingers through his still damp hair, “Your welcome.”

“Save it for lights out boys,” Zachariah said as he walked past the cell.

It was only then that both men, realised just how intimate their positions appeared and pulled away from each other. Dean could feel himself blush, however he was slightly surprised to see Castiel blush also as he turned to continue getting dressed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As Castiel made his way to the auto shop with his cousins Rafael and Gabriel, he could feel the rage within him begin to heat up again. When he had told Dean that he had managed to arrange it that he would be able to stay off of work detail for the rest of the week, he may have deliberately left out that he was going to replace him.

His Uncle Mikhail had been in this prison for fifteen years now and had a lot of sway and so he had managed to get Alistair’s two henchmen who he hadn’t dealt with yet, transferred to the barber shop, where he promised to dish out a worthy punishment. And Castiel knew that whatever his uncle had in store for them, no one would be punished for it, just as no one would be punished for what he was about to do to Alistair.

And should Alistair survive, well then, he wouldn’t be able to talk as Castiel was going to cut out his tongue.

When they stepped into the auto shop, Castiel nodded to the guard and watched him leave. He had been the guard that was on duty here yesterday, and so had more than likely taken a pay off from Alistair and knew that it would be more than his life’s worth to interrupt Castiel or turn him in.

And then Castiel turned towards the three other men there, the men who were completely innocent in all this.

“Get out,” he said simply.

They all nodded and quickly scrambled to get out of the room, leaving Castiel, Rafael and Gabriel alone with Alistair, who was just making his way out from under a car, slowly standing up to his full height.

“Castiel, what a present surprise.”

“Mr Graznayev to you,” Castiel said as he began to walk around the room.

Alistair watched him as he studied the different tools on the wall, prowling about the auto shop and paying particular attention to a welding torch.

“I had no idea someone else had claimed him,” Alistair said after five full minutes filled with silence, “You don’t treat him like a prag.”

Castiel picked up a rather large drill bit as he answered him, “I find that when you give them some freedom, they are more grateful for it,” he explained in a rather bored tone.

“Still, your haven’t marked him so…”

“I don’t need to mark him,” Castiel said as he turned to look at him, “He doesn’t need reminding of whom he belongs to. He comes to me willingly.”

Castiel looked away from Alistair again and picked up a crow bar before telling his cousins to ‘hold him’.

He hit him in the stomach first, breaking a few of his ribs, feeling a sense of satisfaction when he heard them crack. Then he went for his knees, making him crumple to the floor, groaning in pain, his breaths coming in short painful bursts, his ribs preventing him from breathing any deeper.

Castiel threw the crowbar onto the ground, before picking up a pair of pliers. With his cousins holding him down, he forced Alistair’s mouth open and reached in with the pliers, ignoring his pleads as he clamped onto his tongue and with one swift swipe with his knife, cut it off.

“I’m going to pickle this,” Castiel said as he pocketed the bloody piece of flesh, “Give to my prag from Christmas.”

Gabriel then quickly shoved a dirty rag in his mouth to muffle his screams as they flipped him onto his stomach.

Castiel straddled the back of his legs, put a heavy hand on his back, making breathing harder, as he leaned over to hiss in his ear, “I did warn you to watch your back,” he said before cutting Alistair’s overalls away to reveal the pale flesh of his back.

As Castiel gently ran a finger up his spine, Alistair really started to struggle, squealing like a stuck pig, which of course, only made Castiel smile.

TBC

RUSSIAN  
 ** _Chto ty tvorish' tut?_** \- what do you think you are doing?  
 ** _Na chto eto pohozhe?_** – what does it look like?  
 ** _Poostorozhnei. Ty ne hochesh', chtoby liudi tebia ne tak poniali_** \- Be careful. You don't want to give people the wrong idea.  
 ** _Da, ia pomniu, spasibo_** \- Yes, I’m quite aware (I remember), thank you.  
 ** _Ia tebe eto govoriu tol'ko potomu, chto eto tvoio delo smotret' za nim, a moio - prismatrivat' za toboi_** \- I only say it because while it's your job to look after him, it's my job to look after you.


	4. Chapter 4

“Did you guys hear the good news?” Chuck asked as he came running over to them during afternoon rec time.

“What good news?” Sam asked, trying not to notice the way Ruby was looking at him from across the room.

“Someone skinned Alistair.”

“What?” Dean asked, dropping his cards on the table, “Someone…”

“Skinned him,” Chuck nodded, “Yeah… he’s still alive, but barely. They’ve just transferred him out to City General,” he added.

“And how is it you know this?” Bobby asked him.

“Hey, I have my sources,” Chuck said defensively as he sat himself down, “So who do you think did it?”

Dean didn’t answer, instead looking up towards Castiel who had a very serious look on his face as he listened to something one of the younger Russians was saying to him.

“Who knows,” Sam said, “He’s pissed a lot of people off. Could be any one of them,” he added as he looked up to Ruby who gestured his head to the side, “I’ll be back in a minute.”

The rest of them watched as Sam got up and disappeared into Ruby’s cell with him.

“Don’t tell me he’s finally gone dark side,” Bobby said with a slight grin.

Dean shrugged, “Here’s hoping she’ll keep him out of trouble,” he said, actually hoping that Sam had come to his senses and started banging Ruby.

It was one thing to fuck a prag, as prag’s generally were straight guys and it was more about humiliation than sexual gratification (although that did play a big part). But to fuck a fag… that was a whole different story, and if Sam was voluntarily screwing one, well then, no one would want to touch him.

“What’s up?” Sam asked as he stepped inside, a bit taken aback by just how ‘feminine’ the cell was, it didn’t even smell like urine like all the other cells in the block.

“You know my cellmate Anna right?” he started as he jumped up onto his bed, making his face just a few inches higher than Sam’s.

“Anna… you mean Andrew?” Sam asked as he leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest.

“I mean Anna,” Ruby corrected him.

Sam smiled a little, “Of course, my mistake.”

“Well, her boyfriend’s cellmate works in the autoshop. And he said that this morning, your brother’s boyfriend walked in with two of his cousins, got them all to leave. Next thing, Alistair’s being rushed to the hospital.”

Sam sighed, “Yeah I thought it might have been him that did it.”

“And it doesn’t scare you at all?” Ruby asked, “That he’s capable of doing such horrors and kind of has your brother in a position to make him do anything he wants him to?”

Sam raked his hand threw his hair and stepped forward, “Course it worries me. But Dean says he can trust him, and I trust Dean.”

“Is he fucking him?”

“I don’t know Ruby,” Sam admitted, resting his hands either side of his knees, “And I’m not sure I want to know either.”

Ruby reached forward and grabbed Sam by the collar. Sam rolled his eyes and let Ruby pull him so that he was stood in between his knees.

“Ruby, what are you doing?” he asked.

“I’m going to kiss you Sam,” Ruby explained, “You got a problem with that?”

“Would it matter if I did?” Sam asked as Ruby lowered his face.

Ruby smiled in answer before closing the distance between them. It had been a while since Sam had kissed anyone, and as much as he had thought it was going to be strange kissing another dude, it actually felt pretty amazing and he couldn’t help wrapping his arms tight around Ruby’s waist and pushing up into the kiss.

And of course, that would just happen to be when Castiel decided to walk past, halting slightly when he saw them before carrying on his way back to his cell.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day at lunch, Dean was sat with Castiel, eating methodically when Castiel elbowed him.

“What?” Dean snapped, making some of the other Russians look at him oddly, before clearing his throat as he realised that he really shouldn’t have ‘snapped’ like that, “Sorry, I uh…”

Castiel just smiled at him though and shook his head, “It’s okay,” he said, “I was just going to ask what was going on with your brother and the fag?”

Dean frowned and looked over to where Ruby was once more sitting with Sam, only he seemed to be being just a little bit more tactile than usual.

“I uh… I don’t know,” he said honestly.

“You know I saw them making out the other day,” Castiel told him, making Dean’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

“Guess I’ll need to talk to him about that.”

Castiel smiled again and went back to his food, and Dean wondered if Castiel knew just what a huge favour he had done Sam. Sure, Dean had suspected something was going on, but now, now the whole prison would know and Sam would be safe. God, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he couldn’t help but smile to himself at the thought. Even the hand that Castiel had placed on his thigh wasn’t putting him off.

“Your wounds are looking much better today Winchester,” Mikhail said a few minutes later.

“Um, yeah. I guess they are. Thank you,” he nodded, not actually used to being talked directly to by the man, who was the head of the Russian gang here.

“Castiel is taking good care of you?” he asked.

“Yeah, Castiel’s taking real good care of him,” Rafael muttered.

Dean blushed, and lowered his eyes back down onto the table while Mikhail hit him on the back of the head and snapped at him in Russian.

“Come on,” Castiel said as he stood up.

Dean took one last bite of his mac & cheese before getting up to follow him. Castiel made a comment to Rafael, also in Russian, which made Rafael go red and it almost looked like he was going to punch Castiel, but Castiel just laughed at him before grabbing Dean’s arm and leading them back to their cell.

“I’m sorry about Rafael,” he said once they were back inside, “He’s just jealous.”

“Of what?” Dean asked as he sat himself down on the stool while Castiel went to his locker and pulled out a couple of chocolate bars he had managed to procure, handing one to Dean, “Um… thanks.”

“He’s jealous, cause he wants you,” Castiel explained as he lay down on his bunk, “You know, I think he might actually be gay.”

Dean smiled at that, “Runs in the family huh?”

Castiel looked over at him slyly, “I could say the same for you and your brother.”

“Yeah well, we just do what we have to, to survive,” he said with a shrug.

“You know, sacrificing yourself for him was pretty idiotic right?”

Dean looked at him in surprise, “How did you…”

“It’s pretty obvious,” Castiel said as he sat up, “From what I’ve heard from others, you beat the shit out of some guy who tried to make you his bitch your first week here, which is exactly what I would expect you to do. But then Gordon Walker…”

Dean sighed, interrupting Castiel, “When me and Sammy got split up, he got put in Chuck, Gordon comes up to me one day in the gym and tells me how, now that I’m not there to watch out for him, how he’s gonna fuck him. And I know Sam is big enough and ugly enough to look after himself, but he’s my baby brother you know. What was I supposed to do? Anyway, Gordon got into a fight with of the Aryan’s, and so got split up from his friends and put in with me and well… Gordon wasn’t too happy about that. Thought it was my fault. Beat the shit out of me while I was sleeping before telling me that… that it was either me or Sam. So I chose me.”

Castiel studied him for a moment before leaning forward and kissing Dean ever so softly.

Dean snapped his head back in surprise, frowning at Castiel.

“Sorry,” Castiel said, “I wasn’t… your brother’s lucky to have you,” he said instead as he lay back down on his bed.

Dean absently licked his lips, wondering just what the hell that was all about before the cell door slammed closed and locked. Realising that it was going to be a long two hours before rec time started, he hopped up onto his own bunk and decided to get some sleep, although with his mind working over time like it was right now, he highly doubted that he would be that lucky.

~*~*~*~*~

“Spill,” Sam said, hitting him on the back.

“Excuse me?” Dean asked him.

They were sitting on the bleachers again, Chuck in front of them in some epic debate with Ash about something while Ruby was sat on Sam’s other side, his arm hooked through Sam’s. It was kind of weird, but Dean was actually kind of happy for them both. He had no idea if they had actually had sex with each other or not, especially after he shoved a packet of condoms at Sam the other day and he had went bright red with embarrassment, but he didn’t really care. So long as it kept them both out of trouble.

“You’ve been weird all week,” Sam said, “You and Castiel have a fight or something?”

Dean sighed. He knew what Sam was saying was true. Ever since Castiel had kissed him a week ago, he hadn’t been able to think straight... literally. The remainder of the day had been pretty weird. Where Castiel would usually come and talk to him at least once during rec time, and enjoy lots of small talk with him in their cell… well actually, more recently they were having full blown out conversations about the most random things from what their childhoods were like, to who would win in a fight, Cartman or Stewie Griffin?

But now, now they hardly spoke a word to each other.

The next day, Castiel had suggested that he go back to his normal routine and so Dean had been showering and eating without him once more. And when they did pass each other either in the canteen, yard or the cell block, Castiel would merely nod at him before carrying on his way.

It was just weird, and Dean was kind of loathe to admit it, but he was kind of missing him, missing their conversations, the possessive touches when in public and the soft touches when they were alone… but he just, why did Castiel have to go and kiss him?

“Dean?” Sam said again.

Dean stood up, “Not here,” he said before walking off.

He stood and waited for Sam, noticed how he trailed a finger down Ruby’s nose, making him smile before quickly placing a kiss where his finger had been and turning to follow Dean.

“So it getting serious between you two?” he asked Sam when he came closer.

Sam shrugged, “We like each other, not really thinking beyond that.”

“And what about the whole thing about her being a guy that bothered you so much a month ago?”

Again Sam shrugged, “It’s not really about what’s on the outside,” he said, “Sure it helps, but in the grand scheme of things, it doesn’t really matter.”

Dean nodded and started walking, Sam close by his side, “I need to tell you something, but you can’t tell a living soul, not Ruby and especially not Chuck.”

“Uh, okay,” Sam said with a worried nod, “What is it?”

“His first night here, Cas told me he was gay. That his family didn’t know, that if they did they would kill him and if he ever forced me to do anything I didn’t want to do then I could tell who I liked.”

“Okay, so why are you telling me this now?”

“Cause, last week he… he kind of kissed me.”

Sam stopped, grabbing Dean’s arm, “What do you mean by that?”

Dean sighed, “It was just a quick kiss, wasn’t even any tongues or anything, was actually kinda sweet but… I’m just, I’m confused as hell here.”

“Wait a minute,” Sam said, “You’re confused? Do you mean… do you like him?”

“I don’t know,” Dean admitted as he leaned back on the fence behind him, “He just, he takes care of me. And I’m not talking about the making me sit with him at meals and stuff, but he makes sure I’m okay after my nightmares, takes care of my injuries, shares his candy with me…”

“Sounds like true love,” Sam said with a small smile.

“If you’re gonna make fun…”

“I’m not making fun Dean,” Sam told him, “Look, if you like him then I don’t see what the problem is.”

Dean was silent for a minute as he thought about whether he did like him or not, “How did you know you liked Ruby?” he finally asked.

“Honestly? I let her make out with me.”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The next night, Dean was lying on his bunk while Castiel sat on his. Dean could see in the mirror that he was writing something, probably a letter to his mother or something, he wasn’t sure and he didn’t really care, he was just enjoying the way Castiel’s head was bowed in concentration, his face a picture of very surreal beauty, his hand quickly going back and forward over the page as he gripped his pen tight.

After talking with Sam, he’d had a really good think about things, and he remembered thinking that Castiel was attractive when he first met him, had been intrigued by him from the word go. And top that off with everything that he had done for him these past couple of weeks, well it had made him see past the gruff exterior that he put on for everyone else (even his family) to see the sweet, intelligent and caring man that was underneath.

And he wanted him.

“Is there a reason you are watching me?” Castiel asked, not looking up.

“Not really,” Dean said, shifting slightly to hide his half hard cock as he fully turned onto his side.

“So what, you just like watching me then?”

“Yeah. I do,” Dean told him.

Castiel stopped writing and looked up then, but before Dean could make out just what that particular facial expression meant, the guard shouted ‘lights out’ and the room was drowned in darkness.

Dean was about to roll back onto his back, when Castiel stood up and touched his arm.

“Come here, I wanna talk to you,” he said before disappearing again.

Hesitating slightly, Dean sat up and jumped down off his bunk, his eyes beginning to adjust to the dark, the lights from out in the block shining under the door and through the air vent so they weren’t in complete darkness, but it was still rather hard to see.

“What’s up?” Dean asked as he sat down on Castiel’s bed, opposite him.

Castiel looked at him for a moment before speaking, “What I did last week…”

“You mean when you skinned Alistair for hurting me or when you kissed me?”

“The kissing thing,” Castiel clarified, “The skinning thing is just a hobby of mine so it’s no biggie,” he joked, “But seriously, I wasn’t thinking straight. I shouldn’t have done it and it won’t be happening again.”

“Really?” Dean asked.

“Yes, really.”

“Damn.”

Castiel frowned in confusion, “Sorry?”

Dean shifted forward a bit, “Well, I know it’s a bit of a delayed reaction but…” he cut himself off as he reached forward and cupped Castiel’s face. He tilted his chin up slightly and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

When he pulled back, he dropped his hand back down to the bunk, but Castiel reached out and took hold of it, “Are you sure?” he asked sounding extremely nervous and nothing like the Castiel he had come to know.

“Never been surer,” Dean told him before leaning forward once more, only this time, kissing him more thoroughly.

Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean’s neck and moaned into his mouth before he pulled him down on top of him, his legs immediately slipping round his hips. He held onto Dean tight, trying to pull him as close to him as possible while Dean leaned to the side slightly to keep his weight off of Castiel’s chest.

They kissed each other thoroughly and hard for what felt like an age, unable to tear themselves apart from each other. When they finally did pull apart however, they shared a small smile with each other, and Dean knew then, could tell by the look in his eyes that he had made the right decision. That he had been right to trust Castiel, that he wanted him for him, not for what Gordon had taught him.

However, just as he was about to lean back down to kiss him again, the peep hole on the door opened, flooding them with the light. It was Hendrickson. He was the supervisory guard and he was a grade A dick.

“You two better not be fucking,” he said.

“No sir,” Castiel said, “I just had something in my eye, Dean was helping me with it.”

Hendrickson looked at them both for a minute, “Get in your own bed Winchester,” he told him before slamming the peep hole shut.

“How long do you think we have until he comes back?” Castiel asked as he clamped his legs around Dean tight, stopping him from climbing off him.

Dean thought about it, Hendrickson didn’t really have a routine so it was hard to say, “Not long enough,” he said.

Castiel sighed and let his head fall back onto his pillow, “You better go then. Don’t need you getting thrown into the hole the minute you’ve come to your senses do we.”

Dean gave him a soft smile, “No we definitely don’t,” he agreed before leaning back down for one more quick kiss.

He jumped up onto his bed, just as Hendrickson opened up the peephole once more, he looked at them both, said nothing, then shut it again. A half hour later, he came back, but by this time both Dean and Castiel were both sleeping.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When the lights came on the next morning, Dean groaned and looked down at his lap, more annoyed to see his normal morning wood there than usual. However, knowing there wasn’t much he could do about it just now, he jumped down with every intention of going to pee when his hips were grabbed by two deceptively strong hands, swung round to face the bunks and his sleep pants pulled off his hips.

“Uh, Cas?” Dean asked as he looked down to see Castiel kissing his way along his hip.

“When was the last time someone gave you a blowjob Dean?” he asked.

“Um…”

“That’s what I thought,” Castiel said before he took him deep into his mouth.

Dean groaned and grabbed on tight to the bunk to stop himself from falling over, Castiel… God! He had a mouth like a hoover. Where the hell did he learn to suck cock like that? And the way he held on tight to his hips… he was probably going to leave bruises. Dean couldn’t remember the last time someone had went down on him, never mind have it be this good, so needless to say, he didn’t last very long.

He came with a whimper, emptying himself into Castiel’s mouth and gripping onto the metal frame with dear life so as not to collapse in an unconscious heap. Soon though, Castiel was placing a soft kiss on his stomach, pulling his pants back up and standing up to smile at him.

“Cas you…”

“Shh,” Castiel said as they heard the door unlock, “You can thank me later,” he added before leaning up for a kiss.

Dean was so tempted to let himself get lost in those lips, to allow Castiel to lower him to the bed and do unmentionable things to him all day, but as Castiel pulled away, saying ‘later’ once more, he remembered they couldn’t.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Morning Dean,” Ruby said as he came to beside Dean in the yard, “You’re looking a lot happier today.”

Dean sat himself down and pulled a cigarette out his pocket, “Am I?” he asked, a twinkle in his eye that had been gone for a very long time as he lit up.

“Yeah anyone would think you’d gotten laid,” he said, making the others turn to study him also.

“I wish,” Dean said, which reminded him, he would need to see if he could steal some of those condoms back from Sam.

“Well something must’ve happened,” Bobby said, “You’re grinning like the Cheshire Cat there.”

Dean took a long drag on his cigarette and looked out over the yard to where Castiel seemed to be doing some business. The Russians, while not able to get in on the coke and heroin business, got everything else, from moonshine, to cigarettes, chocolate, ipods, to your choice of porn. Whatever you wanted, they could get it for you. And Dean couldn’t help but wonder what it was he was dealing in today.

“I wonder what it could be,” he said, winking at Bobby before going back to his watching.

The rest of the day pretty much passed in a blur. Dean was back on work detail, and he had never been happier to see the Impala before in his life, even if his last memory of her wasn’t his best ever, it wasn’t her fault and she would’ve stopped it if she could.

He had known that Castiel had swapped detail that day with Alistair (who was still in hospital) and the thought of him in here, handling the tools kind of made him horny in ways he hoped no one else noticed. He’d have to get him back in here one day, and in the back seat of his baby too.

That thought, kept him going for the rest of the day.

Their time spent locked in their cell that morning, had been spent with them both sitting as far apart as possible, trying not to touch each other, cause if they did, they both knew they wouldn’t be able to stop themselves and some of the guards on duty today, wouldn’t be adverse to letting it slip that it was Dean who was in charge.

They had however, exchanged a couple of heated kisses, that only made them both far more frustrated than they thought was possible.

Dean though, had thought he had worked out most of his frustration on the car, putting all of, okay most of, his concentration into that. But when he got back to his cell, Castiel already there and sitting cross legged on his bunk, reading a book, it all sparked inside him again.

“God I wanna fuck you,” he said before he could stop himself.

Castiel smiled, “Plenty of time for that tonight,” he said, not looking up from his magazine.

“I know, but uh… well, I was thinking, I could maybe pay you back for your little gift this morning,” he told him as he slid his overalls off his shoulders to hang on his hips.

For that, Castiel dropped the book, “And just what did you have in mind?”

Not even thinking twice about it, Dean stepped over to him, grabbed his pillow off his bed and knelt down on it, swinging Castiel round to face him.

Castiel let him unfasten his pants, and pull his half hard cock from his underwear before he begun to stroke it, bringing him to full arousal in seconds. Dean smiled, kissed Castiel softly and then lowered himself.

He kissed the head of Castiel’s cock, making his shiver a little, before gently tracing his tongue down his shaft and then back up again, slowly. He did this a couple of times, thoroughly coating his cock in his saliva before kissing the head once more. Glancing up, he saw Castiel staring down at him with a frightening intensity, his eyes full of lust and it was enough to make Dean harden in his underwear himself.

“Take your shirt off,” Castiel told him.

Dean did as he was told, removing his oil stained t-shirt to reveal pale, almost perfect (there were still a few bruises) skin that Castiel couldn’t stop from reaching out to touch.

As Castiel trailed his hands over his shoulders, Dean leaned down once more and took Castiel fully into his mouth.

 _”Blia!”_ Castiel hissed and Dean could only assume that it meant something good.

He took his time, gently sucking on Castiel, wanting to make him feel half as good as he had this morning. He had rested his palms on Castiel’s thighs, squeezing them softly as he moved his head up and down, while Castiel thread his fingers through his hair, holding him in place… not that he was going anywhere.

Before long though, Castiel was whispering some more Russian, sounding all kinds of dirty before exploding inside Dean’s mouth, and Dean, swallowed him all down, not spilling one drop.

As he was tucking Castiel away, the peep hole was opened and the guard on the other side snorted before shutting it again, obviously thinking that Dean was being a good little prag.

Castiel though, reached out and cupped his face gently so he could pull him into a lazy kiss. He lay back on the bunk and Dean climbed on beside him, curling himself around him and closing his eyes, letting himself fall asleep while Castiel picked up his book and started reading once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean jumped in surprise when Sam stumbled into the cell with Ruby in tow, both of them obviously looking for some private time.

“What the hell are you doing?” Sam asked as he noticed that Dean was going through his private things.

“I was uh, I was just looking for something,” Dean said as he felt his face flush red.

“And what would that be?”

Dean sighed, “You know that thing I gave you the other day?” he asked.

“You mean the condoms?” Sam asked, making Dean blush some more while Ruby giggled.

“Yeah, the condoms,” Dean nodded, “You got any left?”

“Dude, you gave me a pack of twenty,” Sam said as he reached behind Dean for his toiletry bag, “You want some lube too?” he asked as he handed him a couple.

“No. No, Cas… he’s got that covered,” Dean said before going to make his way out of there, he stopped halfway though and turned to Ruby, “Not a word,” he said.

“Dean,” Ruby said with a roll of his eyes, “Like I’d stand in the way of love.”

“Whatever, but I better not hear Anna saying anything about it,” he warned before disappearing again.

He was only slightly worried that Ruby would say something, they were good friends after all, not to mention everyone already thought they were fucking, so it wasn’t like it was big news, just that it was consensual would kind of make for interesting gossip.

He headed straight over to his own cell, and was once more surprised when he stepped inside to find Castiel deep in a serious conversation with his Uncle Mikhail.

“Could you give us a moment Winchester,” Mikhail said in a tone that left no room for argument.

“Uh, sure,” Dean nodded and turned to leave.

“Dean stay where you are,” Castiel said, making Dean turn back round again. Seeing the look in Castiel’s eye, he nodded and jumped up onto his bunk, “He has every right to be here, it’s his cell too,” Castiel told his uncle.

Mikhail raised an eyebrow at him, “You’re walking a very thin line Castiel,” he said, not even trying to hide his conversation in another language, “Rafael believes that this is more of a ‘boyfriend’ thing than a ‘bitch’ thing.”

“And so you’re suddenly listening to what Rafael says now?” Castiel asked as he stood and started pacing.

“Well, if he is just a bitch, if he doesn’t mean anything to you, why don’t you prove it and share him with your family?”

“Get out of my cell,” Castiel said, his voice low and really very scary.

Mikhail looked at him closely before standing up and taking two long strides to the door, however before he left he stopped, grabbed Castiel and hissed something at him in Russian, that made Castiel’s eyes cloud over with both anger and fear. And then he was gone, leaving the both of them on their own.

“Cas…”

“Don’t,” Castiel said as he turned and grabbed a clean shirt from his locker, “My mother’s visiting.”

Dean sat and stared as his back disappeared out of the door. He had no idea what that was about, well actually he did. The Russians didn’t believe that he had as much control over him as he said he did and wanted proof, but Castiel wasn’t going to give it to him.

He wasn’t sure what to do. He could easily share himself with the others and spare Castiel. Gordon had shared him more than enough times, but he knew that once he did, they would want more, that and now that he had someone who didn’t want him simply to get off, he was more than a little reluctant to go back to his old ways.

He hoped Castiel didn’t do anything stupid though, he would hate for him to endanger himself just to protect him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

He didn’t see Castiel again until dinner when he came in and sat down with his family.

Dean watched him closely, watched as he sat stiffly, not talking to any of them or even looking at any of them, instead just concentrating on his food. He was angry though, very angry and when Rafael said something, making everyone laugh, he slung his arm around Rafael’s shoulder, whispered something in his ear that made him go very pale, before standing up and bringing his tray over to where Dean was sat.

“Can I sit here?” he asked.

“Uh sure,” Dean nodded, “Ash move,” he said pushing the other man away from him.

Castiel sat down and started eating again.

“So, um…”

“We’ll talk about it later,” Castiel said, smiling apologetically at him.

Dean nodded, knowing that Castiel would tell him, probably just didn’t want to talk about it in front of everyone else.

The others were watching them both closely, well, everyone in the canteen was watching them closely, but Dean didn’t care about them, only those he was sitting with; Sam, Chuck, Ash, Bobby, and yes, even Ruby.

“So,” Bobby began, making Dean and Castiel look up at him, but he was looking at Chuck, “What did your publisher say?”

“Said I had to get with the times, that no one wanted to read about angels and demons. I argued that the bible was one of the most successful books of all time.”

“And?” Bobby asked, a glint of humour evident in his eyes.

“And she hung up on me.”

“Bummer,” Dean said, unable to stop himself from noticing the small smile on Castiel’s lips.

Dinner more or less carried on the same way, until eventually they were all ordered back to their own cells. As he walked with Castiel, he was slightly surprised to see him slip Zachariah a whole wad of money.

Now, Zachariah, unlike most of the guards, wasn’t particularly loyal to any particular gang or race, but he could be bought for a substantial amount of money. And Dean couldn’t help but wonder, just what Castiel was paying him for.

“You wanna tell me what’s goin on?” Dean asked once they were back in their cell.

Castiel answered him though by wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down into a kiss. Dean melted into the kiss before abruptly pulling back.

“Seriously Cas?” Dean asked, “I’m starting to get worried.”

Castiel sighed and lowered his hands to Dean’s waist, “As of tomorrow I’ll be working in the laundry room with your brother and Ash,” he explained, “I hope that’s okay?”

“What? Of course it is,” Dean said, “I just… why?”

“My mother,” Castiel said as he let go and went to sit down, “Told me about a package that had been delivered to my father yesterday morning.”

Dean frowned, “What kind of package?”

“That guy I killed, apparently he had thought that I might do that, so he gave his lawyer a tape to send to my father exactly six months after his death,” Castiel explained, “It’s a tape of us having sex.”

“Shit,” Dean hissed as he sat down next to him, just as the door was locked, “Is that why you’re uncle is acting all weird with you?”

Castiel nodded, “Fortunately though, they won’t touch me without my father’s say so, and he won’t say so unless my mother tells him it’s okay,” he said, “But I’ll no longer have their protection, especially not after what I said to Rafael.”

“What did you say to Rafael?” Dean asked as he moved over to him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.

“He was joking about… about you again. I swear he has a hard on for you, and well I told him that if he came near you I’d hold him down and watch while you cut off his dick and shoved it up his own ass.”

Dean smiled a little, “If anyone else said that, I’d laugh. But you, I can actually kinda see you doing that.”

Castiel rolled his eyes a little before looking down at his lap, “What am I gonna do Dean?” he asked.

Dean put his hand under Castiel’s chin and pulled it up to look at him, “We may not be mafia, or any kinds of normal, but we’re smart and tough and we’ll look out for you.”

Castiel leaned up and kissed him softly, “Thank you.”

Dean smiled and pulled Castiel down so that they were lying curled up around each other, “And hey, now that you’re kind of part of the family, and Sam’s bedding Ruby, you’ll have the fags on your side too… now there’s a force to be reckoned with.”

Castiel laughed a little before pushing forward for another kiss. Things might not be perfect, might not be working out the way he had hoped, but so long as he and Dean were together, then they’d be okay. And at the moment, that was all that mattered.

THE END

RUSSIAN  
 _ **Blia**_ \- fuck


End file.
